


Our Spring Hasn't Ended Yet

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #SelfWorthChallenge, #ValueYourself, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Omegaverse, Self-Worth Issues, Spring, Team as Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Sawamura Daichi ingin menjadi alfa yang pantas untuk omega semenawan dan semenakjubkan Sugawara Koshi. Sugawara Koshi ingin menjadi omega yang tidak mengenal batasan apapun dalam hidupnya. Langkah keduanya takkan bisa dihentikan apapun dan siapapun. Mereka sudah siap berdamai dengan masa lalu. Bagaimana denganmu?





	Our Spring Hasn't Ended Yet

Cengkeraman jemari mungil Shoyo terus memegang kuat baju Koshi. Si perak berkali-kali menyodorkan botol dot ke arah mulut si jingga, tapi dia selalu menolak. Disembunyikannya dengan kuat wajah kecilnya di dada sang ibu dan rengekan tak henti terdengar dari mulutnya. Tubuh Koshi tak berhenti gemetaran dan jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras sehingga menyakiti jiwanya sendiri.

“Sayang, ayo makan dulu ya, nanti minum obat.”

Tapi penolakan itu terus diterimanya. Suhu tubuh bayi dua tahun itu tak menurun sejak semalam dan Koshi tak mengenal tidur sejak dia menyadari anak tunggalnya itu tengah demam. Mata cokelat si perak sudah memerah sejak kemarin. Bukan hanya karena kelelahan minta istirahat, tapi jua karena perasaan kuat untuk menahan gejolak pemberontakan untuk menangis. Ia tak kuat melihat si jingga demam, meradang, dan tersiksa.

“Sho-_chan_, kalau tidak makan nanti sakitnya tidak hilang.”

Suara Shoyo meredam tapi cengkramannya kuat di dada ibunya. Seluruh tubuhnya membara, menyeri, perih. Air mata yang sejak tadi malam ia tumpahkan, raungan sakit karena tak tahan, tak jua mampu menghilangkan sakit di sekujur badan kecilnya. Jangankan makan, minum sajapun rasanya membakar tenggorokannya.

Koshi berjalan hilir mudik di dalam ruangan sambil menggendong Shoyo di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegangi botol susu si jingga. Kadang dia mendesis, menenangkan rengek bayinya, kadang dia meminta si jingga untuk sekali dua saja meminum susunya.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan Daichi masuk dengan membawa bubur yang terlihat mengepulkan kukus tipis. Hari ini dia memilih untuk cuti mendadak begitu tahu anaknya demam untuk kali pertama. Itu adalah krisis terbesar yang selama ini Koshi pun Daichi hadapi untuk pertama kalinya sejak pernikahan mereka tiga tahun lalu.

“Sho-_chan_? Hey, Shoyo?” Daichi meletakkan bubur yang ia bawa ke atas bufet dekat tempat tidur dan mendekati Koshi yang kini duduk di tempat tidur. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala jingga putranya, “Ini Papa. Sayang, lihat Papa bawa apa.”

Tak ada jawaban. Masih rengekan yang sama. Daichi dan Koshi saling menatap hingga keduanya setuju dalam diam untuk memaksa Shoyo melepaskan rengkuhannya pada sang ibu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Si jingga mengamuk, rengekannya berubah menjadi raungan, tangisnya menghambur nyaring. Tangannya menampik usaha Daichi dan wajahnya memerah.

Badannya luar biasa panas sekaligus amat lemah.

“Makan dulu, ya, Shoyo. Ayo.”

Shoyo masih menangis dan Koshi mengubah posisi Shoyo yang semula rebahan dalam rengkuhnya menjadi duduk di pangkuannya. Berkali-kali si jingga berusaha membalikkan badan, menutup diri, menggeliat menolak sambil terus meraung, menangis. Tangannya beberapa kali ia rentangkan, menampar pelan wajah dan dada Koshi. Daichi mengambil buburnya dan menyendoknya sedikit, meniupnya pelan-pelan dan mengulurkannya ke depan wajah Shoyo, “Ayo, sayang. Biar cepat sembuh.”

Tapi tangan Shoyo tak bisa diam. Kadang kakinya menyepak, seringkali tangannya memukul hingga menumpahkan bubur Daichi. Jika sudah begitu Koshi mau tak mau berdiri, mengangkat Shoyo dan menggendongnya. Meletakkan kepala si jingga di pundaknya dan ia berjalan kembali menenangkan putra mereka. Raungan itu berhasil memelan, hingga hanya rengekan tanpa pemberontakan.

Daichi berdiri jua. Tangannya memegangi mangkuk dan menghadap Koshi ketika si perak berkata, “Coba bujuk dari belakang.”

Si hitam menyetujui dan kepada Shoyo yang masih tak tenang di peluk Koshi dia berkata, “Ayo, Sho-_chan_. Papa buatkan bubur enak, loh.”

Mata Shoyo yang sedari tadi terpejam membuka pelan. Hidung kecilnya dipenuhi ingus dan wajahnya basah. Bibirnya masih membunyikan suara kesakitan dan lenguhan tak nyaman dan itu menyakiti hati Daichi. Tangan besar si hitam membelai lembut rambut putranya, “Makan ya, sayang?”

Diperlihatkan Daichi mangkuk buburnya. Aromanya cukup untuk membuat si jingga tenang dan dia menurut saat Daichi menyuapkan sesendok ke arahnya. Kunyahannya terasa kaku, sedikit-sedikit bubur di mulutnya keluar dari sela bibirnya, tapi setidaknya dia makan. Koshi mengubah posisi Shoyo lagi menjadi duduk di tangannya ketika disadarinya pundaknya basah karena bubur yang dimuntahkan si jingga. Dia masih terus berdiri sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya sementara Daichi menyuapi putra mereka sambil sesekali mengelap wajah yang merah itu.

Tiga suapan dan Shoyo sudah menyerah. Dia merengek lagi. Koshi mendesah lelah dan dia meletakkan si jingga ke atas tempat tidur. Tanyanya, “Mana obat tadi malam?”

Daichi meraih tas kecil di rak bufet sementara Koshi kesulitan menghadang Shoyo yang terus berusaha merangkak jauh darinya meskipun sekali dua kali langkahnya dia tersungkur. Kepalanya tentu sakit luar biasa, pusing sehingga si jingga kembali menangis karena tak mampu mengatasi perih yang ia rasakan. Daichi menyerahkan obat Shoyo pada istrinya dan beralih pada Shoyo yang menggeliat tak tenang padanya.

“Shoyo, ayo minum obat ya, sayang.” Tadi malam ia dan Daichi gagal memberikan obatnya karena Shoyo gelisah luar biasa. Kali ini Daichi mendudukkan Shoyo dan menahan tubuh kecilnya agar menghadap sang ibu. Kepala si jingga beberapa kali menoleh, menolak sodoran obat ibunya meskipun akhirnya kalah oleh pegangan Koshi pada sisi kepalanya.

Dan ia memuntahkan obatnya. Juga makanan yang sedari tadi dengan susah payah ia telan.

Koshi dan Daichi meradang.

**.**

**Our Spring Hasn’t Ended Yet**

**.**

Sugawara Koshi dan Sawamura Daichi menikah saat mereka baru masuk tahun pertama kuliah mereka, ketika umur mereka baru 18 tahun. Daichi yang mengajaknya lebih dulu, ketika Koshi hampir diperkosa oleh empat orang alfa bangsat yang tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu dan pikiran kerdil mereka saat sang omega perak tak dinyana masa birahinya datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada tanda apapun. Daichi mencintai Koshi—bahkan sejak dari mereka SMA. Dia selalu ingin menjaga hubungan mereka baik-baik saja hingga Daichi merasa posisi dan dirinya cukup kuat untuk melindungi Koshi. Dia ingin menjadi alfa yang pantas untuk omega semenawan dan semenakjubkan Koshi.

Koshi menawan. Sangat luar biasa. Dia seorang omega tapi dia berhasil mencapai tingkatan dimana omega—bahkan beta—tidak akan sanggup menggapainya—itu menurut pendapat dan stereotipe orang-orang pada umumnya. Koshi tidak sekolah di sekolah khusus omega karena itu terlalu mahal—dan mengekang katanya. Dia berhasil masuk ke dalam ranking 10 besar di angkatan mereka, bersaing dengan para alfa yang selalu merasa superior hanya karena identitas gender kedua mereka, seolah dengan menjadi alfa sudah memudahkan jalan masuk mereka terhadap apapun.

Koshi pekerja keras. Dan itulah yang membuatnya menawan di mata Daichi. Dia memperjuangkan haknya sendirian, ketika omega-omega lain di sekolah mereka tunduk dan dengan pasrah membuka kedua paha karena inferioritas mereka terhadap gender lain, Koshi melawan. Dia menghajar siapapun dan menekukkan lutut siapapun. Dengan kata-katanya, dengan perbuatannya, dengan pemikirannya.

“Tidak ada batasan di dalam kamus kehidupanku.”

Daichi menyapu rambut Koshi yang terlihat lepek dan menempel di wajahnya. Tatapnya lembut dan dia berjongkok, menengadah pada Sawamura Koshi yang duduk kelelahan di atas kursi di dapur, “Makan dulu, sayang. Kau tidak makan sejak kemarin.”

“Aku lupa.”

“Makanlah. Aku buatkan bubur yang banyak tadi. Shoyo tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian, kan?” Daichi menoleh pada panci yang masih ada di atas kompor mereka, “Jadi, bantu habiskan, ya? Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut sakit.”

Koshi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah hanya untuk berdiri sehingga Daichi segera melayaninya. Mengambilkan seporsi besar bubur untuk Koshi dan dirinya sendiri dan mereka makan berdua. Dia tahu badan Koshi masih gemetaran. Entah karena apa. Mungkin tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan.

“Tadi aku juga menghangatkan air bak. Nanti mandi, ya? Lalu tidur. Biar aku yang urus Shoyo kalau dia bangun.”

Si perak mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya, “Kau juga belum tidur.”

Alfa hitam itu tertawa pelan, “Tenang saja. Aku kuat, kok. Begadang semalam dua malam sudah jadi pekerjaanku.”

Ada ketidakrelaan di pancar mata cokelat itu. Daichi berujar lagi untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan sang istri, “Kita gantian, oke? Nanti aku yang tidur.”

Sunyi. Koshi masih belum menyuapkan buburnya lagi. Hanya denting sendok pada piring Daichi yang terdengar. Mata si perak memerah, dia tersedu. Sakit di dadanya yang sejak tadi makin memerih setiap ia merasa setiap hangat di tubuh Shoyo tak bisa ia tangkal lagi.

“Shoyo kesakitan.”

Tangan Daichi meraih jemari Koshi, menguatkan si perak. “Dia tidak apa-apa sekarang, oke? Dia sudah bisa tidur. Dia tenang sekarang.”

Wajah Koshi makin terbenam di dalam tunduknya. Air matanya berjatuhan langsung ke pahanya, membasahi celananya. “Daichi—”

Yang dipangil hanya berdehem sekali bahwa ia mendengarkan.

“—maaf.”

“Untuk apa?” Keheranan itu nyata didengar Koshi.

“Karena—karena aku—kau harus berhenti kuliah dan—menghidupiku—dan Shoyo.”

Pegangan Daichi menguat pada jemari Koshi, “Apa yang kau katakan? Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu, bukan? Kau—” Daichi terasa berat mengatakannya, “—kau harus menikah denganku—mengandung anakku—hidup bersamaku, mengurus Shoyo padahal kau—” Daichi menghentikan kata-katanya ketika dilihatnya ekspresi istrinya. Koshi lelah. Itu yang dibatinkan Daichi. Ketika istrinya itu lelah, dia akan mulai memikirkan berbagai hal yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

“Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupku. Hidup bersamamu, Koshi.”

Tak ada jawaban. Sudah dapat diduga Daichi. Si hitam tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sendok yang diletakkan si perak di atas piringnya. Menyendok bubur di depannya dan menyodorkannya di depan Koshi, “Kau mau disuapi juga? Seperti Shoyo?”

Ada tawa pelan di wajah pucat Koshi dan ia menampik Daichi, “Kau anggap aku anak-anak?”

“Tidak apa-apa kan jadi anak-anak lagi?”

“Kau—”

“Ayolah—” Daichi menyorongkan sendoknya lagi, “—bilang aaaa.”

Si perak tertawa geli dulu sebelum menerima suapan Daichi. Diambilnya sendoknya dan katanya, “Aku makan sendiri.”

“Sip—” Daichi berdiri karena piringnya sudah kosong, “—setelah itu mandi lalu tidur, oke? Atau kau juga ingin mandi bersamaku?”

“Dasar mesum.” Koshi melemparkan bantal yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya pada si hitam namun meleset karena Daichi sudah berjalan cepat ke wastafel. Tawa Daichi membuatnya sebal sekaligus sayang.

Koshi sudah akan masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Daichi menunggui Shoyo tidur ketika bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Rambut perak Koshi masih basah dan handuknya masih ia genggam ketika ia membuka pintu, menyambut ibu mertuanya masuk tanpa ia persilakan.

“Mana Daichi? Bekerja?”

Koshi berujar pelan, “Bersama Shoyo di kamar.”

Wanita tua itu berbalik. Menatap menantunya dari atas hingga bawah. “Kau suruh suamimu mengurus anak sakit sementara kau malas-malasan? Omega macam apa kau?”

Koshi tersentak. Ia membeku, tak mengikuti langkah ibu mertuanya. Bisa didengarnya keluhan wanita itu ketika melihat anak dan cucunya. “Astaga Daichi, kau tidak bekerja?”

“Aku cuti. Dan jangan keras-keras, ibu. Shoyo baru tidur.”

“Biarkan saja Koshi yang urus. Kau sudah makan? Ibu bawakan kare.”

Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke dapur ketika Koshi baru sampai di depan kamar mereka. Ia menatap Daichi yang ikut berjalan ke luar kamar dan dalam diam keduanya menuju dapur. Kata si hitam pada ibunya, “Aku sudah makan. Tadi aku buat bubur.”

Dan Koshi menerima pelototan mata tak menyenangkan dari ibu mertuanya, “Kau yang masak? Kau itu punya istri, kenapa harus kau yang masak? Astaga lihat piring kotor ini. Seperti tidak ada yang mengurus.”

“Koshi sudah sibuk dengan Shoyo, Ibu.” Daichi menghampiri ibunya, menahan keinginan wanita tua itu untuk mencuci piring kotor mereka. “Biar aku dan Koshi yang cuci nanti.”

Dan lenguhan kesal diterima Daichi. Koshi mengambil tas yang dibawa ibunya, mengeluarkan rantang kare. “Maaf merepotkan, Ibu.”

“Kapan kau itu tidak merepotkan?”

“Ibu.” Daichi mengeraskan suaranya. Mata cokelatnya terlihat tak senang dan keningnya mengerut. Ibunya mendongak, menatap putra tunggalnya. “Apa? Kau sekarang mau melawan ibu juga? Astaga wajahmu itu. Kau sudah mandi?”

“Ah—” Ia tergagap. “—belum. Tadi Shoyo—”

“Kalau begitu mandi sana.” Belum selesai kalimat Daichi, ibunya sudah memotongnya cepat-cepat. “Kau biarkan istrimu mandi duluan.”

Si hitam tak bisa menolak. Koshi mengangguk dalam diam pada Daichi yang meminta persetujuannya melalui tatapan mata sebelum dia pergi.

“Anu, ya, Koshi.” Kelentang sendok dan garpu dijatuhkan ibunya setelah disabuni terdengar. Koshi diam di sampingnya. “Daichi itu seorang alfa. Dia anak kesayanganku. Kau memperlakukan dia seperti pembantu di rumah ini, memangnya kau tidak berkaca? Kau itu hanya omega.”

Menelan air liurnya sendiri pun terasa susah rasanya. Koshi hanya diam memaku.

“Dan—ibu macam apa kau ini? Kau sendiri tidak tahu Shoyo sedang sakit?”

“Anu—kemarin Shoyo baik-baik saja. Dia—”

Koshi tak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara karena segera dipotong dengan cepat oleh ibu mertuanya, “Saat Daichi masih kecil dulu, aku sudah punya firasat duluan meski Daichi terlihat baik-baik saja. Itu namanya firasat keibuan. Kau tidak punya, hah? Omega tidak becus.”

“Ibu kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan om—”

“Ini semua berhubungan!” Wanita tua itu membanting mangkuk stainless steelnya dengan kuat. Matanya melotot, “Seharusnya aku tidak merestui Daichi menikah denganmu! Anakku itu, ya, dia memiliki masa depan cerah! Dia seharusnya lulus kuliah, bekerja di perusahaan besar! Bukannya jadi pegawai rendahan dengan ijazah SMA!”

Luka penanda di leher Koshi mendadak memerih secara tiba-tiba. Dada si perak penuh, nyeri dan meradang. Koshi merasa seluruh badannya bengkak tiba-tiba dan setiap syaraf di tubuhnya memberikan sinyal kesakitan di segala penjuru tubuh.

Secara mendadak dia sangat ingin memanggil Daichi dan berlindung di pelukannya. Tapi di sisi lain ada jiwanya yang lain yang memberontak, marah, sedih, kesal, sekaligus ketakutan.

“Ah! Harusnya Daichi menikah dengan seorang alfa. Bukannya omega bodoh sepertimu.”

“Ibu, aku—”

“Atau kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Cerai sana, pergi, lakukan apa yang kau mau, dan biarkan Shoyo dan Daichi hidup bersama orang yang lebih pantas darimu.”

“Ibu—”

“Kau dulu merayu Daichi dengan feromon menjijikkanmu itu, bukan? Tidak tahu malu—”

“SUDAH!” Koshi berteriak nyaring. “KENAPA TIDAK DARI AWAL KAU AJARKAN SAJA ANAKMU ITU JADI MANUSIA YANG BENAR! TEKAN HAWA NAFSUNYA, PAKAI AKAL PIKIRANNYA! AKU SALAH? AKU SALAH KETIKA ANAKMU YANG MEMERKOSAKU? KAU BIARKAN HANYA KARENA KAMI PACARAN? KAU PIKIR ITU BAIK-BAIK SAJA MESKIPUN KAMI PACARAN? KAU YANG ANGGAP ITU HANYA NAFSU ANAK MUDA TAHU APA? ITU HIDUPKU! GARA-GARA NAFSU ANAK MUDA YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU, HIDUPKU JUGA HANCUR! AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN FEROMONKU! Ah, benar, itu salahku karena aku justru keluar rumah saat masa birahiku—kecuali saat itu aku tidak tahu! ITU TERJADI SECARA ALAMI! TIBA-TIBA!”

Koshi terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya melotot. “Anu, ya, Sawamura-_san_.” Dia mendadak tidak sudi memanggil wanita itu ibu. “Aku sudah berdamai dengan masa lalu. Dan aku dan Daichi sejak awal memang saling mencintai sehingga pernikahan ini tidak kusesali sama sekali. Tapi—”

“Ada apa ini?” Daichi berlari cepat ke dapur. Ia masih memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan wanita tua itu segera mengadu pada putranya, “Daichi, lihat istrimu. Dia berteriak padaku. Dia memarahiku. Orang kurang ajar ini.”

Koshi menunduk. Matanya terasa perih.

“Ibu—” Daichi berkata datar. “—aku rasa, bukan Koshi yang salah. Apapun yang membuatnya berteriak, aku merasa yakin itu sepenuhnya adalah salahmu. Jadi—bisakah kau pulang? Biarkan kami.”

Ibunya tersentak. Ia menarik napas nyaring dan penuh keterkejutan. “Dai—kau—kau melawanku sekarang? Apa karena omega ini? Kau dihasutnya untuk melawanku?!”

“Pulang—” Daichi masih mengujarkannya dengan tanpa perasaan, “—untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Kumohon pulanglah.”

Tak dia antar kepergian sang ibu yang dengan langkah cepat keluar dari rumah mereka. Koshi disambutnya saat tubuh si perak terayun dan terjatuh lemah ke arahnya. Dibauinya rambut beraroma sampo segar itu. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Maafkan aku.”

Koshi hanya berdehem. Pelukan Daichi menguat. “Kau harus tidur.”

“Tapi Shoyo—”

“Aku yang jaga, oke? Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun tadi.”

Sunyi. Daichi tersenyum lembut.

“Kau harus tidur. Aku dan Shoyo tidak ingin berfoto dengan sarjana baru yang wajahnya kusam besok.”

Ada kikik pelan dari dada Daichi. Koshi mendongak. Matanya berair. Katanya, “Cium aku.”

.

Shoyo tergelak. Dia berlari dengan susah payah pada ibunya. Daichi berdiri dengan mata tak terpejam sedetikpun karena menatap Koshi yang terlihat anggun dengan kimono dan bros bunga kelulusannya yang menyemat di dada.

“Hei, yang cantik di sana. Milik siapa?” Daichi memanggil dengan penuh canda. Koshi tertawa dan mengangkat Shoyo, menggendongnya. “Hei, yang tampan di sana. Aku sudah selesai. Bersiap memulai giliranmu?”

Dihampirinya anak dan istrinya itu. Ketiganya tidak mempedulikan bisik orang-orang yang sama-sama lulus hari itu. Berjalan dengan gembira di bawah hujan bunga sakura di musim semi indah itu.

Daichi tidak perlu menjadi sarjana untuk menjadi pantas bagi Koshi. Dia hanya perlu memberikan versi terbaik dari dirinya dan terus mendukung Koshi. Itu saja.

“Giliranku sudah mulai sejak aku menikahimu.”

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hak cipta Haikyuu sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Haruichi Furudate-sensei. Adapun saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penciptaan fanfiksi ini. Adapun kepada teman-teman pecinta Haikyuu yang membaca pesan ini, saya mengajak kalian untuk mendukung Harucchi sensei dalam berkarya dengan—seminimalnya—belilah Haikyuu yang telah secara legal diterbitkan dan dijual di toko buku terdekat di sekitarmu. Sekalipun kalian tidak sabar membaca kelanjutan cerita Haikyuu yang selalu update setiap minggu, bisa membacanya secara legal di aplikasi MANGAPLUS. Aplikasi ini aplikasi legal milik Shueisha, penerbit Weekly Shonen Jump, majalah tempat Haikyuu update secara mingguan. Tolong hindari membaca di situs ilegal karena membaca di situs ilegal sama artinya kalian tidak menghormati pencipta. Dan tidak menghormati pecipta artinya kalian bukanlah penggemar yang sebenarnya.
> 
> A/N: Perasaan hancur saya selama tiga minggu kebelakang bisa dilihat dari ekspresi Koshi di scene awal sebelum title.  
Saya belum siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal.


End file.
